Blue Rose
by Ritu
Summary: My story for Halloween. Natsume is restoring an old mansion and meets a "different" girl there. Now he cannot get her off his mind, but he has no clue who she is, where she comes from and where she goes to.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Author Note: So this is not the story I was asking for flower names/theme for. I got the idea for it when I read the review/suggestion from xxxeLie3173xxx . This is going to be a short story, and its sort of a Halloween special. **

**Hope you guys like it! **

**

* * *

**

**Natsume's POV: **

I stared at the mansion that towered above us in all its Victorian beauty. I smiled appreciatively while next to me Ruka cringed.

"Can you never pick up normal projects?" he asked me testily.

"C'mon! Its not that bad, and its for your girlfriend after all." I answered, holding back my grin.

Ruka rolled his eyes. "My girlfriend would have been happy to sell it. Instead you got her to agree to a renovation. Really, what were you thinking? This place had better be worth a lot when you're done, or Hotaru will kill you."

I shrugged, and saw Ruka roll his eyes.

I just walked forward and opened the main gate to the mansion. It was Victorian but it seemed that it had been gothic first and then renovated to Victorian. Thank god that they had not really succeeded in that.

It was in a small town on the outskirts of London and Hotaru had recently inherited it from some distant relative. I had taken one look at the pictures and had fallen in love with it. I just had to completely restore it. The museum was Hotaru's idea though we would wait to decide exactly what do with it once the restoration was complete.

Ruka and I spent the entire day going over the place, charting it, taking measurements and getting the basic information to draw a floorplan. At the end of the day we had covered only the ground floor and half the first floor. Since there was no electricity here, working after dark was out of the question. We headed back to the hotel.

We sat together after supper drawing out the floor plan according to what we had measured today.

"Fine. I agree that the place has potential."Ruka admitted grudgingly when we were done the ground floor plans.

I chuckled. "Told you!"

He grinned back.

* * *

It took us two weeks but then we were FINALLY done constructing the floor plans of the entire place, including the grounds.

The mansion had three floors, not including the basement and the attic. Most of it was empty, but the attic had many trunks full of things. The basement too had stuff in it but we hadn't gotten around to examining it. The grounds were huge, and even though they had not been cared for in a long while, there were a lot of large trees. That would make remodeling them a lot easier. Grounds without huge trees can never seem old.

"Damn, I am an architect, not an archaeologist!" Ruka grouched as they sorted through the things that were there in the attic.

"Actually archaeologists do not deal with this. This is for an anthropologist to do, or a historian." Hotaru said from where she was flipping through the contents of another trunk.

"Children! Now is not the time." I snapped as I uncovered a life sized portrait.

"The frame looks cool, but I cannot make out the image." Hotaru said peering over my shoulder.

"I'll send it in for restoration." I said with a nod.

"You sure bro? I mean it might turn out to be some fat, ugly and old guy!" Hotaru said wrinkling her nose.

"Probably some ancestor of either or both of you." Ruka snickered.

Hotaru and I gave him identical glares. Did I mention that she is my cousin? Our families go way back. So Ruka could be right, not that either of us would ever admit it.

"Wanna bet that its a good portrait?" Hotaru snapped.

Ruka agreed, and I sighed to myself. He was an idiot. A good portrait just meant that the painting was good, regardless of the subject. And if by chance the image was of someone good looking, then it was still a good portrait. There was no way he could win this bet.

Not my problem, and from the small smile on Ruka's face he knew and did not mind.

Just then I caught movement outside the window. I scowled. These were private grounds and no one else should be here.

"I'll be right back!" I said as I rushed downstairs. We could not let someone roam the premises.

I searched and searched but I could find no one anywhere in the grounds. I did not even find any footprints or some trace that I had really seen a person from the window. When I finally trudged back in, Ruka and Hotaru had already sorted through everything.

"That picture was not the only picture, there was another one and so both of them are going for restoration. There were some antiques, some clothes and some furniture and books. Nothing of any real value." Hotaru summarized for me. I nodded.

"Thats okay. We were not expecting treasure anyways. Lets sort through the things in the basement tomorrow, and then start drawing plans on what we want to make of this place." I said.

Hotaru nodded and Ruka cheered. Finally he would be doing the stuff h enjoyed most.

* * *

**2 Months Later: **

**Natsume's POV: **

Yesterday work started at the mansion. There was so much to do. First everything in the structure that was either ruined or aged had to go. Then everything needed to be replaced. The flooring, the ceiling finish, the stairs, we were keeping the banisters.

Also two days ago Hotaru had finally sent the paintings away to be restored. I was really curious.

There was another thing I was curious about. I kept seeing someone in the grounds from the windows, but whenever I went to check I could never find any trace of anyone. It was so vexing.

I sighed and headed home. I was now renting a house in the city. Ruka and Hotaru stayed there with me when they were in the city. Ruka did not need to oversee everything so he visited twice a week, while Hotaru came whenever the thought struck her. No matter. I liked the place since the backyard was facing the riverbank and my office/den had a large picture window facing in that direction.

If that was not enough, the terrace adjoined to the living room, looking out over the water would have made me take the place anyday.

As I sat gazing out of the window rather than working, I saw someone walking on the riverside. From here it seemed like a girl, and then suddenly she disappeared.

SHIT!

I ran out to the terrace and then jumped from it to head straight for where I had seen the girl. When I got there, she was lying down, playing with a flower.

I started laughing and she looked up at me as if I was a lunatic. When I finally got a hold of myself, I explained.

"I was looking out of my window and saw you. Then you suddenly disappeared. I was afraid that something bad had happened." yeah that was lame. I know. Totally.

But then she started laughing. "Sorry!" she said when she finally stopped. "Its just.." she giggled, "You won't get it. Its a lame joke anyways."

Then she gave me a devilish grin. "Thanks for rushing to my rescue."

I sighed. "You're very welcome. But can you please be in some trouble next time? Like, have a pebble in your shoe or something? So I am not completely useless."

She chuckled. "Be careful what you wish for." she said in a sing song voice.

I shook my head, but then she smiled and handed me the flower she had been playing with.

"Thanks anyways!" she said as she skipped away. I watched her go with a strange sense of deja vu.

* * *

"So a random girl gave you a rose? Whats the big deal. " Ruka said amused.

I scowled. It sounded stupid to me too when he phrased it like that.

"It was different. She was.." I fumbled for the right word.

"different?" Ruka offered and I wished I was talking face to face with him, just so could punch that smirk right off his face.

"Look the rose was blue. And she was definitely something else." I snapped.

"Blue?" he asked finally intrigued.

"Yes." I said.

Ruka whistled. "Okay maybe she was different."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed and he chuckled. We talked for a while more before hanging up. His last piece of advice was to ask her name the next time. As if I would not have planned to.

* * *

That night I dreamed of her. She was playing the piano in a beautiful large hall. I knew it was a dream, because that room was my vision of the hall in the mansion. BUt I had never put a piano there, yet now it seemed like a part of the room. She was dressed in the same misty white dress that she had been wearing when I met her, and her eyes were closed so I could not see their beautiful chocolate brown color.

Then the image dissolved and I was at the riverside again, and she was playing in the water. Se turned to me, and held out her hand, and just as I moved forward to take it, my alarm clock went off.

For heaven's sake!

I shrugged away the girl and the dream. It was so unlike me and instead concentrated on work. But there was going to be a grand piano in the main hall now.

* * *

**Author Note: So that qualifies as the first chapter. I think this story should be finished in three or four more chapters. But it may get out of hand. Btw that girl on the riverside, her dress is like the one Yuki Cross/Kuran wears in the ending credits of Vampire Knight Guilty. I was too lazy to do the actual description. Ooh and I also got inspired (just a bit) from an old Indian Movie called Julie as well as not so old song of the same name.. But trust me, that will not give away the plot.**

**Oh and sorry that Natsume is so OOC. **

**Later! and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**kara'mel'-chan **

**cj-the-greatest **

**xxxeLie3173xxx **

**JadedPixie18 **

**CrimsonEyes Loves HazelOrbs **

**Angel Sakura15**

**natsumelover**

**yuuki36**

* * *

**Author Note: ****Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Natsume's POV: **

"Hi!" someone called and I turned to see the girl I had met at the riverside yesterday. She was playing with an umbrella today as she stood in the sun. I had been in the process of determining what the lay out of the grounds was going to be. In the distance I could see the workers carrying things in, and the sound of machinery was constant in the back ground.

"Hey." I answered, unwilling to show how happy I was to see her.

"What are you doing?" she said as she walked upto me. I was seated in the shade of one of the trees around 10 feet inside the front wall.

I moved forward my rough sketches.

She peered at them while standing on front of me.

"Hmmm, pretty good, but I don't think the driveway should be straight. See how the trees are? If you make it go like this" she traced a path on the paper with her finger, "then people will be in the grounds and suddenly they take a turn and BOOM! there is the mansion. That'll have more impact then if they could see the place right off the bat."

I visualized what she had said and nodded in approval.

"Excellent idea." I told her and she beamed at me. Then she sat down next to me.

"What are your other ideas for the grounds?" she asked.

I showed her my plans and to my surprise she had insights on them all. In the end with her help, I finished my plans for the entire 20 acres in that one day. Of course there were final touches needed but I at least knew what I was going to do and where.

"Thanks!" I told her as she stood up and dusted her dress. She gave me a happy smile.

"It wasn't all that hard. I already knew what went where." she answered.

I raised an eyebrow at her choice of words and she giggled.

"I'll see you around." she said before skipping away.

I stood up as well. We had sat here for four hrs straight, and I had been here for an hour more before she had arrived. I was still amazed at her insights into the place though, and was thinking about that as I walked to the mansion. Since I was not looking where I was going, I almost ran into Ruka.

"hey!" he protested as he moved out of my way. I glanced at him in surprise.

"I really did not see you!" I offered but even I knew how lame that sounded.

"Right. That makes me feel so much better." he said with a mock sigh.

I grinned. "Maybe." Ruka chuckled and then took some of the stuff I was carrying. "No point in heading in. Everyone is already packing for the day. Lets go home and you can show me what you came up with." he said and we started towards the car.

* * *

"You did all this today?" Ruka asked amazed as I spread out the plans.

"I know. Even I am shocked but she seemed to have an image in her mind and it blended seamlessly with what I wanted and what would suit this place." i said.

"She?" Ruka asked perplexed.

"Damn! I forgot to ask her name." I banged my forehead against my fist.

"Will you tell me already?" Ruka snapped.

"It was her. The girl I met at the riverside three days ago. She was walking by the mansion and I must have been visible from the road so she dropped in to say hi. Then she looked over the plans I had, and gave some suggestions, and some how we both started working on them together and the result is in front of you." I finished.

"Holy shit! She is a genius. Man we need her. Next time you see her, ask her if she would like to work for us. She is amazing at landscaping." Ruka said excitedly.

"Thats the thing though. It felt as if she already knew what went where, as if she knew how these grounds used to look." I muttered.

"Do you know how weird you sound?" Ruka asked me with a raised brow.

I shrugged. "Maybe she saw some pictures somewhere."

"Maybe. Or maybe you're just paranoid." he retorted.

"Whatever. I am heading to bed now." I said getting up.

"What about dinner?" he asked as I headed up the stairs.

"Not hungry!" I called over my shoulder

* * *

**Next Morning: **

I rammed on the brakes, and the truck screeched to a halt. Next to me, Ruka jerked forward in his seat.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he yelled at me. I ignored him, as I looked closely outside the window.

"Give me a minute." I said as I slipped out and started walking. After a minute Ruka joined me.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"I thought.." I started, but the stopped. Then I sighed and turned to him.

"Come with me." I said and we walked to the spot where I had been working yesterday.

"This is where I was working yesterday." I pointed it out.

"And?" he asked impatiently.

"Sit here." I told him. He did as I asked, grumbling about idiots and morons.

I went back to the road. The chain link fence around the place was pretty run down, so it hadn't surprised me that my guest yesterday had come to see me so far from the main door to the property. But the thing was, I could not see Ruka at all from anywhere on the road. So she should not have been able to see me.

_Then how had she known where I was? _

When I was done making sure that there was no way she could have seen me, I walked back to Ruka, and explained.

He scowled. "Aren't you being a bit too paranoid Natsume?"

"I am just being logical. How did she see me? You want me to sit here and go double check on the road?" I snapped.

He stood up. "You know what? Thats exactly what I am going to do. You see that mark in the leaves, that was there when you told me to sit. So its probably here from you sitting on the leaves for hours yesterday. Sit right there, and I'll go look." and with that Ruka walked away.

I sat down on the leaves. He was right, I had made this mark, but then... I looked to where she had been sitting. _Nothing. _I scowled. That was not possible. I was here just one more hour then her, how could I leave a mark while she hadn't?

I was still wondering about that when Ruka came back. He was frowning.

"You're right. I couldn't see you at all." he told me.

"Thats not all. I swear she was sitting right here, and she sat only an hour less than I did. But see, nothing." I said pointing.

Ruka looked at me dubiously. "Maybe it was the wind or something that messed it up."

"And your found out where I was sitting, how?" I asked testily.

He shrugged. I sighed. There really were no answers.

"Lets just head to the mansion now." I said and Ruka agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

"NATSUME!" Ruka yelled at me. I poked my head down from where I had been on the first floor. Ruka was standing in the arch of the front door.

He waved at me to get me to come down. I finished my instructions that I was giving to one of my assistants and headed downstairs.

"What?" I snapped when I was within his hearing (vs. screaming) distance of him.

"I brought the painting." Hotaru said from behind him.

"Which one?" I asked curious.

"I dunno. If this idiot" she pointed at Ruka, "would let me in, we can open the packaging and look. I wanted to see it at the same time as the both of you." Haotaru retorted.

Ruka obliged by moving out of her way and she walked in holding a large package. We moved it to one of the worktables and started ripping the packaging.

Once it was finally uncovered we stared at in stunned silence.

"No way!" I whispered.

"Its exactly how you pictured the room." Ruka breathed.

"No. Natsume never had a piano in his plans." Hatoru remarked.

"Actually he added a grand piano a while back." Ruka told her. I was too transfixed by the picture to care.

It was a painting of the room that we were in right now. The main hall of this mansion, in all its glory. It was exactly the way I had pictured it, when I wanted to remodel it. But that was not what had taken my breath away. It wasn't even the presence of the Grand Piano, right where I had seen it in my dream, in the hall that was sending shivers up my spine. No, all that faded into utter insignificance in front of the fact, that she was there, in the painting, playing the piano.

It was exactly the same pose that I had seen in my dream, with her eyes closed, and wearing the same dress that she had worn in my dream and at the riverside.

"Its her." I said, my disbelief obvious in my tone.

"Who?" Ruka and Hotaru asked at the same time.

"My riverside girl." I said still trying to wrap my head around it.

Ruka shared a damn-what-in-hell-is-going-on-now look with me, while Hotaru looked at us both incredulously.

Just then I glimpsed her. Her impish face peering in from a window and I ran out. But when I reached outside, there was no one there, yet I was sure I could hear her voice floating on the wind, "Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for all the reviews. I am sorry I am not putting the names up, but you all know I am on vacation and so have a small amount of time to do this. **

**I know I said I would finish this story in 3 chapters, but thats not gonna happen coz I keep changing my mind and if I dont publish this chapter i will never get it done. Please do let me know what you think of the twist. I will finish this story in the next chapter and I will try my best to finish it before Halloween. **

**

* * *

**

"Natsume you have totally lost your mind!" Ruka snapped.

"Then how do you explain that there were no marks where I sat yesterday?" Natsume snapped back.

"I don't know. None of us have seen this girl. You not telling me about any drugs that you have been doing?" Ruka said exasperated.

"Real smooth Ruka. Thats exactly what I have been doing." Natsume said sarcastically.

Ruka rolled his eyes. "The way you have been going about her, what else am I supposed to ask to make sense of this mess?"

"Do you really think that I don't know how this sounds?" Natsume retorted, but now desperation was crawling into his voice.

"SHUT UP!" Hotaru snapped and they both stopped and stared at her. After the debacle at the mansion, when they had opened the painting, they had come home, because Ruka had refused to let Natsume speak even one word there.

They had been arguing since then, but now, they just stared at Hotaru like guilty children.

"Natsume explain." She said coldly.

Natsume explained how he had been seeing someone all over the grounds but never found any trace of the person. How he had met this girl on the riverside and how she was something else. He explained the dream, which he hadn't told anyone about before now, and then he told of how she came to him in the grounds, and how they found no trace of her the next day and how he had never been visible from anywhere that she could have seen him.

Then he sighed and fell back onto the couch.

"Thats all there is to it. I don't know what she is, and frankly, I am not sure I want to know." Natsume finished.

"Hey now! Thats just rude. You cannot call a person a "what"!" said an unhappy voice from the terrace. All three of them looked around to see her standing there, looking as graceful and beautiful as ever.

Natsume heard Ruka gasp next to him and resisted the urge to say "I told you so."

"Are you a ghost?" Hotaru asked bluntly.

The girl laughed and it was a beautiful laugh, like tinkling bells. It gave them goosebumps.

"Oh please!" she said with a roll of her eyes. "I am not such a big deal. I am just a... well its hard to explain.. can I come in please?"

"No." Hotaru retorted before Natsume or Ruka could say anything.

The girl laughed again. "I like you human. You're smart but over cautious in this case. I mean no harm to any of you, and I don't really need an invitation to enter. I was just being polite." She skipped inside the living room to prove her point and then sat down daintily on the couch across from Natsume.

She glanced at Ruka and Hotaru who were both still standing, and sighed.

"Sit down will ya? This might take a while." She said exasperated.

They sat on either side of Natsume.

"Right... so where were we.. ah yeah.. what I am.. by the way I am still offended.. I am a person too.." she pouted then chuckled.

"Actually I am not sure how to explain what I am, I guess I am something that shows up in your fairytales. Sprite? Or maybe pixie? I am not too sure, you humans make some very complicated terminology for some very simple things. But you can say that I am a fairy of sorts, or better yet, I am one of the fae."

She laughed at the look on their faces which to her must have been priceless.

"Why are you in the painting of a human then?" Hotaru asked.

For the first time, the fairy appeared sad.

"That is not me. She was... kind... and nice, and a good friend." The sad look was gone, and a fierce determination took its place. "I wear her form to honor her and to remember her. I will look like myself only after I fulfil her wish."

"Who was she?" Natsume asked softly.

The fairy smiled sweetly. "I thought I warned you enough times, boy. Be careful what you wish for, it applies to questions too you know. Knowledge in itself is a great wish."

Natsume sighed. "Why are you here then? Just to tell me off for calling you a "what" and to tell us you are something out of Disney?" he said tiredly.

The girl laughed. Natsume refused to think of her as a fairy. She was too annoying/creepy for that.

"I am just here to make sure your friends don't question your sanity so much that they stop work at the mansion. I want it restored." she said with cool confidence.

"Really? Then why don't you tell us why? What is this wish that you are trying to fulfill?" Hotaru asked.

The fairy sighed. "The girl in that painting, her childhood friend, her love and then her fiancé, used to live in that mansion and her greatest wish was to come there as his bride."

"How will restoring the mansion fix that? Don't you also need the groom and the bride for this?" Ruka asked sarcastically.

"Leave the rest to me human, and do what you were doing already." the fairy said with a thunderous scowl. Then she stood up again with that unearthly grace of hers, left the same way she had come.

"Trust you to find the craziest chick in the country." Ruka said mildly.

Natsume stared at him for a moment, then let out a "heh".. and that started it. They were all still howling with laughter 10 minutes later.

At the end of it Ruka said, gasping for breath, "Ignore our backyard fairy and restore the mansion anyways?"

Both Hotaru and Natsume agreed. They would do what they had set out to do in the first place and if it was something that the fairy wanted as well, then lucky her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: on n this is for both second and third chapter :)**

**babee-angel**

**kara'mel'-chan **

**I Speak Donut**

**natsumelover**

**AnImE aLoNe **

**koni**

**cj-the-greatest **

**yuuki36 **

**pumpkinpie234**

**natsumikanluverization697 **

**CrimsonEyes Loves HazelOrbs **

**natsumelover**

**yuuki36**

**babee-angel **

**JadedPixie18**

**Angel Sakura15**

**cj-the-greatest**

**CrimsonEyes Loves HazelOrbs**

**CrimsonxHazel**

**xxxeLie3173xxx**

**Gothic-Neko-Writer**

* * *

**Author Note: So here is the last chapter of Blue Rose. I am SOOO SORRY that it took me so long. I just could not find the right last chapter, and then tonight it just clicked. So of course I am updating it asap. I hope you guys like it :)**

**PS: HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN!**

**Thanks for Reading and do Review! **

* * *

"So its finally over!" Natsume said on a sigh as he looked at the mansion they had been working on for nearly six months. It was finally finished. Completely, with even interior decor all done.

"Thank GOD!" Ruka said next to him.

"Will you let me buy it from you, Hotaru?" Natsume asked.

Hotaru turned to stare, then cocked her head to the side in question.

"I got us into this, and so its my responsibility. Its not like we can just give the place to some unsuspecting fool, and let that fairy screw him over. So, will you?" Natsume asked sincerely.

"Its yours, but I don't want money for it." Hotaru said calmly.

Natsume looked surprised while Ruka seemed like he knew what she was talking about.

"I just want to keep the second painting." Hotaru explained.

"It was yours to begin with." Natsume said with a shrug.

"Deal?" Hotaru said extending her hand.

"Deal." Natsume said shaking it.

* * *

**1 Year Later: **

Natsume tried to start his car for the third time but no such luck. He hit the steering wheel exasperated, and got out. He started walking to the closest subway, thanking gods that London was so well connected by the underground trains.

Suddenly he stopped. No. It couldn't be. This was London. Not the mansion. No where near that mansion. He slowly turned to fully see what he had seen from the corner of his eye. Sure enough, there, behind a large picture window, stood the fairy, holding a huge bouquet of blue roses.

Natsume swore, but then he ran across the street anyways. Cars honked at him but he ignored them. If the fairy was here, that meant she wanted to talk to him. He'd rather get it over with as soon as possible.

He entered the store, and the bell above the door clinked merrily. Too late Natsume realized that he was at a Florist's.

"Can I help you?" said a bright voice. Natsume turned, and felt all color drain from his face. The fairy was there, no no.. not the fairy.. an actual person who looked exactly like the fairy was standing there... smiling at him, holding a bouquet of red roses.

Natsume did something he had never done in his life before. He fainted.

* * *

**6 Months Later: **

**The Mansion: **

"Can't believe you're married! I always thought I'd be first." Ruka said with a mock sigh.

"Well you would have been, if you ever asked." Hotaru said rolling her eyes.

Natsume chuckled while Ruka stared at her open mouthed.

"You should close that before something flies in." Natsume's bride said teasingly. Ruka grinned as he closed his mouth.

Natsume wrapped an arm around Mikan. When he had fainted in her store, six months ago, he had given her the biggest scare of her life. He had woken up in her apartment above the shop. Even the fact that she looked exactly like the fairy, and the woman in the painting, had not been able to stop them from becoming friends. Before they knew it, they were in love, and Natsume had proposed.

Now they were holding their wedding reception at the mansion. After all, if Mikan did not look so much like the fairy, Natsume would never have entered the Florist's that day. He would also not be teased about fainting as soon as he saw Mikan, but that hardly mattered to him.

He was happy to have found the love of his life.

"Congratulations!" a sweet voice called. Natsume and Mikan turned to see a little girl standing there, holding out a red rose to them. Mikan smiled as she took it.

"Thank you." she said sweetly.

The girl smiled at Mikan and turned to Natsume, "I guess you did not need to be careful after all." she said with a grin before scampering off.

Mikan cocked her head to the side, "Who was that?"

"A character from Disney." Natsume said with a slight smile.

* * *

"Will you ever show it to them?" Ruka asked Hotaru as they drove back after the party. They had ended up buying the house where Natsume had stayed all through the reconstruction of the mansion.

"No. I think its better if Natsume only suspects. Concrete evidence won't do him any good." Hotatu answered.

Ruka nodded. Natsume already suspected that _his_ Mikan was the reincarnation of the girl in the painting. He thought that the other painting was a portrait of her, and so would prove it beyond doubt, which is why Hotaru did not want him to see it.

The second painting was a portrait all right, but it was a man's. A raven haired, red eyed man's. Yeah, Natsume did not need to see it. He had enough photographs of himself, a painting would hardly make much difference, even if it was a few centuries older than him.

* * *

**Author Note: So thanks once again for reading my story :) Just in case anyone is confused: **

**1. Mikan is a normal human and the reincarnation of the woman in the first painting. **

**2. Natsume is the reincarnation of the groom, though he does not know that. The second painting is his portrait, but he never finds that out coz Hotaru has that painting. **

**3. The kid who congratulated Natsume and Mikan is the fairy in her real form. Since she has fulfilled Mikan's wish, she is back to looking like herself. **


End file.
